Babysitting Yu
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: New partners Tsubasa and Yu can't stand each other.


**hey! This is my first beyblade metal saga fanfic. After watching metal fusion and masters episodes, I've come to really like this anime and wanted to write about it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The Dark Nebula Orginazation was known for ruthless, powerful bladers and a quinch for evil plans. With Doji as their head, they demolished bladers one by one with the exception of a few, namely Gingka and his friends. Amongst the terrible power hungry bladers in the Dark Nebula sits a few prodigies, one being named Yu Tendo, the 9 year old wonder of the Beyblade World. At such a young age, he defeated Gingka Hagane in the Survival Battle and was granted his wish for Battle Bladers. However the time between Battle Bladers and now was tearing Yu apart. He was constantly bored and always wanted to battle, but most of the good bladers were gone and the only other person around was Tsubasa Otori, and Yu didn't like him, but the feeling was mutual.<p>

Tsubasa didn't like being bothered with the young boy and couldn't stand him. He'd rather be at home with his Eagle, who wasn't allowed at the HQ, but he had a job to do and Doji partnered them together and now they were stuck. However, it was understood that it was only a business partnership. No one said anything about babysitting during days off.

"I cant beileve Doji said you had to take me to the mall."

"I cant believe I have to waste time, that I could spend with Eagle, to babysit you."

"Hey! I'm no baby and why don't you shut up about your stupid eagle and get a girlfriend already!"

"Like you know anything about that."

The two stopped walking and looked at each other for a while.

"Okay, look. We wont get anything done if we keep arguing, so lets go on and get this over with."

"I'll agree with that because you're cramping my style."

"Your style?"

"Yeah, people always think I'm so cute but if they see you, they might run away."

"Shut up and let's go."

Tsubasa began walking away and Yu caught up with him.

"Where are you going first?" Tsubasa asked as the gears in Yu's little mind started spinning.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" Tsubasa sat near the fountain while Yu threw in his twenth quarter.<p>

"Shuush! I have to concentrate."

"You've been at that fountain for nearly an hour and a half."

"I'm trying to make a wish here so be quiet!"

Tsubasa was reaching his limit. For the past four hours, he had been carrying Yu's things and following the little boy toy store after toy store and having to put up with his constant rabbling and short attention span. Finally getting fed up, Tsubasa got up and grabbed the quarter from Yu's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Reach for it, little boy!" Tsubasa stretched his arm high as Yu jumped with no avail.

"Don't call me 'little boy'!" Yu pulled Tsubasa's hair and managed to break the clip holding it together, angering the teen further.

"Grr! Why don't I make a wish? I wish I didn't have to put up with you anymore! I'm sick of being your partner!"

"Well the same goes for me! Besides you're no walk in the park either."

Tsubasa threw the coin in the fountain and stormed off, his hair following wildily behind.

Yu grabbed his things and walked the opposite direction, heading for an ice cream cone to calm his nerves, however, not before knocking in to someone.

"Hey watch it, kid!"

Yu looked up to see a talk, lanky, mean looking man.

"Out of my way!" Yu pushed past the man and headed for the ice cream palor to enjoy a tasty vanilla cone with extra sprinkles.

An hour later, Yu finished his third cone and headed out the door with a fourth one.

"See? I didn't need that stupid Tsubasa. I can handle myself."

"Oh you can, can you?"

Yu looked up at the sound of the voice and as he did, his cone was knocked from his hand by a strange Bey.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Yu then saw the lanky man he ran into earlier emerging from an alley way

"Well hello little boy. Miss your friend?" At that moment, Yu saw two men standing behind him. On instinct, Yu grapped his launcher and looked for his Bey, only to find that it wasn't there."

"Looking for this? I thought I'd help myself to it," the man snickered as he held up Flame Libra.

"Libra! Get it back."

"Or else what? You'll get Doji and the Dark Nebula?"

"What do you know about that?"

"We've been watching you for a long time, Yu Tendo and we know that the Dark Nebula has a very rare and powerful Bey called L-Drago. We want it and you're gonna help get it."

"No way!" Yu broke into a run, but was cut short by a Bey, a ray gasher, intercepting him. Turning around, he found he was surrounded by beys and no where to run.

"I guess you need some convincing. Ray Gasher, pincer claws!" The Bey leapt forward and knocked Yu to the ground. The other beys then followed suit, hitting the small boy every time he tried to get up.

"Tired now? Just say you'll help us and we'll stop."

Yu struggled getting on his feet. His arms were bruised, and his legs felt weak. One of the beys hit his lip, causing it to bleed and another hit his eye, swelling it til it was almost closed. But one look in those determined green eyes and the man knew Yu wasn't going to cave in just yet.

"Well then let's decide this with one more move! Ray Gasher! Go!"

Yu braced for the impact but heard metal clashing into each other instead. Looking up, he saw Tsubasa in mid air, with his arms spread wide and his hair flowing freely, like the wings of his beloved Eagle.

"Who the heck are you?"

Without answer, Tsubasa summoned Earth Eagle to do his side, "Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!"

Every Bey that hit Yu was now being knocked off the ground by Earth Eagle's special move.

"Not so fast!" the man's Ray Gasher spun fiercely toward the pair, but was picked up by Tsubasa's pet eagle. In the air, Eagle dropped it on the man's head and proceeded retrieving Flame Libra.

"We'll get you next time! Just watch!" the man and his gang ran off in all sorts of directions. Tsubasa turned around to see Yu sitting on the ground, trying to get up.

"Here let me help."

"No, I'm fine!" but that was quickly disproven when Yu fell forward. Tsubasa caught his and put him on his back, with some protest, " I don't want to be carried."

"I apologize, Yu." Yu's mini tantrum stopped at Tsubasa's voice, "I shouldn't have left you alone like that and it won't happen again."

Yu's stomach fluttered at his apology. Feeling a tint of shame, he hid his face in Tsubasa's hair "Well, I shouldn't have made you made fun of you or made you mad."

"Its fine, now let's get you cleaned up and back at HQ before Doji suspects anything wrong."

At that, Eagle swooped and landed on Tsubasa's shoulder, with Libra in its beak.

"Thank you Eagle!"

The bird blinked twice before screeching and flying off.

"He says 'you're welcome," Tsubasa laughed.

Yu smiled as they walked off, "You know, I guess you're an okay guy."

"And you're pretty tough...for a little boy."

"Hey!"

The pair laughed as they headed back to the Dark Nebula HQ. Perhaps this was the beginnings of a nice partnership.


End file.
